Mlg Camp
Mountain Dew Pose.png |Mountain Dew - Free Flashy stub.png|Flashy - Free DarkAceG4.png|Darkace - Free Shooty.png|Shooty - Free TNT.png|TNT - Free BlazeCure.PNG|Blaze - Free Applecot.png|Applecot - Free Flauty.png|Flauty - Free Fuotel delete.png|Mini Firey - Free Caula.png|Caula - Free KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|Kabloom - Free Walleye.png|Walleye - Free Spideraticus.png|Spideraticus - Free Bogianblocky.png|Bogian Blocky - Free BOLTY.PNG|Bolty - Free SUPERGOON.gif|Supergoon - Free BUBBLEGUN.PNG|BubbleGun - Free TV.png|TV - Free Oson.png|Oson - Free Episode 1 What i in Mlg Battle C00l Welcome to Mlg Battle Objects... And Orther Stuff... i your host cuphead the cuphead and heres my co-host Airle you will be competeing for A Island your first challenge is to sumbit a drawing of your team name if not then you will not compete to be captain go now! so uhh go start the challenge.Looks Like Bolty wins she get's to pick the team and the orther captain he picks Mountain Dew to be it! Mountain Dews team Pricture Teams Bolty,Flashy,Applecot,Spiderratitcus,Bogian Blocky,Bubblegum,TV,Walleye,Flauty,chainsaw Team Volt Mountain Dew,Mini firey,Supergoon,Kabloom,Caula,Darkace,oson,Shooty,Tnt,Blaze,chip,grapesare team Dew Volting pole Who should Rejoin? AND Debut TNT Supergoon Flauty Oson Stepehine Axe Emeny Icecream Episode 2 Fame Or Shame Talent Show Welcome team dew to bake at flake so lets get to the votes blaze tnt shooty dark ace safe with 0 votes so is cuala and kabloom and dew so its up too supergoon or mini firey last one safe is mini firey sorry supergoon its time to say goodbye so the challenge is an talent show 2 hours later go team dew perfroms an wedding 5/10 2/10 9/10 16 out of 30 team volt perfroms an circus clown act 1/10 10/10 6/10 17 out of 30 team dew loses again unforantley and volts win the immunity and team dew will go to bake at flake with no prizes catch up ntex time on Mlg Battle!, Episode 3 The Twinkle of death Welcome again team dew to bake at flake i know its geting old isn't it, tnt and oson i just going to your out! --Tnt Expodls-teleports to wave 7 here you have to survive the emenys of waves wave 1 passed wave 2 passed wave 3 passed wave 4 passed wave 5 team volt dies i see team volt is up but they have an 2nd chance whats this dark ace is cheating let me see well i had to disfualied dark ace so it was double today wow so since team volt loss choose who to vote for to get elimaited also i sended Super dark ace and tnt to the elimation zone. Episode 4 Wow Catch that applecot so I Counting the votes Fluaty unforanltey being so down got you out so the challange is to hit the target if you hit an new debuter will come to your team and be in it so you be throwing with the applecot to hit the targets and release the debuters in to water so heres the five debuters only 3 debuters can compete in the game Chip with new body asset by ultrajacob2016-da5ubjc.png|chip 9-Ball (RC Camp Pose).png|Nine-ball Soda Can (Pose).png|Soda Can New Grape Pose.png|Grapes Chainsaw.png|Chainsaw Go Looks Like shootys aiming He amlost hits the target bolty's here she shoots and she scores she realeases nothing.... Mountain dew shoots he aims and it reflects and hits him in the head wow close call he ducks! still go back at the line tho! Applecot comes in with an big swing and hits he realeases Chip Attenion chip has made it into the game walleye's Turn he aims he misses big swing big ding Flashy going to aim and she hits and realease's Grape's Blaze go's for it but kabloom push's him out the way and he aims but misses warning chip and can't swin go help her and uhh grapes is sleeping in water?... i not gonna question Cuala shoots she gets chainsaw -chainsaw cuts chip in half- ahh Mini Firey Shoots but he misses to realease Anybody else has everyone had turn noo! Okay! bubblegum aims and he shoots Bogian Blocky Ouch Spideraticus trys but he can't aim he shoots rapidly Soo Here are our 3 debuter grapes,chainsaw,chip no Elimation wow Episode 5 the Mysterious Cave so their was no voteing but mini firey wins the prize witch is an pickaxe and an hemlet the challenge is to go in to the Mysterious cave filled with emenys and dangerous booby-traps Who ever wins get TV On their team go team volt find diamonds wow and team dew found TV I think team dew desevres him after all so their be no voteing again but to make up for next time in Episode 7 Take an chill pill Have an Double elim and an new voteing stymen Episode 6 Tea Tea And TNT Episode 7 Take an chill pill Category:Camp